¿Hermanas?
by Mechi Yamaguchi
Summary: vuelvo despues de dos años.... Herm y Ginny cambiaron... que pasa cuando todo lo que conocen sea distinto... pociones, decepciones, encierros y ¿pochoclos? cap 5 ARRIBA!
1. Everybody’s changing

Después de casi dos años sabáticos he vuelto, en si no fueron muy sabáticos... la verdad es que no tuve ni el tiempo ni los ánimos para escribir. Así que les dejo mi historia de HP... decidí parodiar un poco y meterle algunos hechos de mi vida!

Este fic va dedicado a mi SIS Anni... te quiero y lo sabes...!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HP no son míos, son de J.K Rowling y a la Warner -- no se que gano con esto pero buehh

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¿Hermanas?**

Por Mary Ann Snape.

**Cap. 1: Everybody's changing.**

You say you wander your own land

But when I think about it

I don't see how you can

You're aching, you're breaking

And I can see the pain in your eyes

Says everybody's changing

And I don't know why

Hermione y Ginny eran amigas desde que siempre, ambas habían cambiado este ultimo año Ginny había pasado a quinto y mione (jajajaja es re cute), también habían tenido su pequeña transformación física la antes pelirroja ahora era totalmente roja con dos "pequeños" mechones fucsia y la antes castaña era ahora morocha y de pelo corto.

Durante estos años su amistad había crecido y ni siquiera los chicos las separaron, aunque Hermione no toleraba muchos de sus novios, dejaba que su amiga fuera feliz... y Ginny seguía dudando de que la relación de año y medio con víktor krum (amo a víktor!U). Era ya 1º de Septiembre y como de costumbre Dumbledore sorprendió a todo el mundo.

- Queridos alumnos tengo el placer de informarles que el colegio formara parte del TORNEO DE MÁGIA ADOLESCENTE INTERNACIONAL, y como en el cuarto año veremos a las hermosas Señoritas de Beauxbatons y los jóvenes de Durmstrang

- Mierda víktor va a estar aca! – dijo mione preocupada

- ¿ que tanto te importa? Hace tu vida tranquila- respondio ginny

- no es eso es solo que lo voy a tener pegado a mi todo el tiempo y la verdad no quiero...

- Hay algo que quieras decirme Herm?

- La verdad es que...

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que Albus ya las habia interrumpido.

- El torneo constara de pruebas físicas e intelectules y habra un concurso de talentos!

- EL VIEJO PERDIO UN TORNILLO- dijeron ambas – jajajajajaja cada vez somo mas parecidas- otra vez al mismo tiempo.

But everybody's changing

And I don't feel the same

--------------OoOoO--------------

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Ahora los capítulos hago cortos por que sino pierde la gracia... Gracias Ann por tremenda inspiración! TKM SIS.

Spoilers:

-Víktor aléjate! NO quiero saber mas de ti!

- Pero amor...

Los dejo con las ganas de leer mas! ¿Qué sera de Herm? ¿Qué sera de Ginny?


	2. I write sins not tragedies

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HP no son míos, son de J.K Rowling y a la Warner -- no se que gano con esto pero buehh

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¿Hermanas?**

Por Mary Ann Snape.

**Cap. 2: I write sins not tragedies.**

Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing

the pews in a church corridor,

and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help

but to hear an exchanging of words:

"What a beautiful wedding!",

"What a beautiful wedding!"

says a bridesmaid to a waiter…

- Herm no notas algo raro en la mesa de los "SLY"?- dijo Ginn

- Ehhhh si viktor esta hablando con Pansy, esa perra asquerosa ya vera lo que le pasa!- respondio Hermione enfurecida

Esa misma noche Hermione fue a buscar a su novio

- Vik amor que hacias hablando con PANSY?

- AHHHHH me olvide de contarte ya nos conociamos... eramos amigos pero ella nunca me vio como mas que un amiga

- (por dios ahora mas motivos para odiarla) ok (?)

Herm fue corriendo a la habitación para contarle a Ginn

- Sabes que ellos se conocían antes!

- ¿qué?

- si me conto toda esa historia tonta de mi que no lo averigue antes!

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne

Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne,

pour the champagne.

Los dias pasaron y Ginny llego corriendo a la sala comun llena de gente…..

- HERM, CHICAS! MIREN MIREN LOS PAPELES PARA EL CONCURSO DE TALENTOS!

- Las Veelas Beaux? Jajajajajaja esas si que son huecas como Crabble y Goyle jajaaja- dijo patil

- Chicas nos tenemos que anotar! – grito ginny

- ¿ las viper?- pregunto mione

- Si el grupo de PANSY – dijo Ginny sabiendo que su amiga buscaria venganza (Oo yo haria lo mismo)

- YO ME ANOTO –dijeron al unísono incluyendo a hermione

- ¿cómo nos llamaremos?

- Empochoclame asi! – dijo la pelirroja

- JAJAJAJAJA, tiene razon todas somos adictas a los pochoclos!

- Esta dicho el grupo sera LAS EMPOCHOCLADAS!- respondio la castaña...

I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of

closing a goddamn door!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds

of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

--------------OoOoO--------------

DEJEN REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

Ahora los capítulos hago cortos por que sino pierde la gracia... Gracias Ann por tremenda inspiración! TKM SIS.

Spoilers:

- Ginn tienews que ser menos timida

- mira quien lo dice?

Los dejo con las ganas de leer mas! ¿Qué sera de Herm? ¿Qué sera de Ginny? ¿QUÉ HARAN PARA EL CON CURSO DE TALENTOS?


	3. Don't Cha

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HP no son míos, son de J.K Rowling y a la Warner -- no se que gano con esto pero buehh

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¿Hermanas?**

Por Mary Ann Snape.

**Cap. 3: Don't cha.**

_I know you like me (I know you like me) _

_I know you do (I know you do)_

Los días seguían iguales, "el maldito" torneo – según Hermione- había terminado pero aun no terminaba solo faltaba el gran evento principal... y como dicen lo que empieza bien termina mal...

- gin tenemos que ver el vestuario!- grito patil

- además tenemos que ver la música - respondió Angelina

- y las coreografías!- dijo Ginny

- Chicas, chicas ya tengo todo pensado, se que faltan solo dos semanas para el concurso, pero tenemos que hacer las cosas de a una... primero la música ¿alguna idea? – dijo Hermione tomando el control de la situación (sis a quien te hace acordar? P)

- Hay una canción muggle que me gusta bastante y es muy y reitero MUY sensual – contesto patil – se llama Don't Cha de Pussycat Dolls.

- Genial, conozco esa canción sacamos las coreografías de ahí pero tenemos que conseguir un hombre que quiera unírsenos...

Justo Dean Thomas pasaba por ahí y fue asignado a la noble tarea de copiar a Busta Rhymes, durante las pocas semanas que quedaban las chicas y el pobre Dean se dedicaron a practicar los pasos... Y por fin el gran día.

Primero pasaron Las Veelas Beaux con una coreografía de Moulin Rouge, luego pasaron las "VIPER" o Hermione decía el grupo de las gusanas.

- Ginn tienes que ser menos tímida

- mira quien lo dice? Herm, acórtate la pollera!

- chicas es nuestro turno

- vamos 1,2,3, POCHOCLETES! (P)

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? _

Don't cha Don't cha 

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? _

_Don't cha Don't cha _

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) _

_Leave it alone (leave it alone) _

_Cause if it ain't love _

_It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home) _

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) _

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair) _

_See I dont care _

_But I know She ain't gonna wanna share_

Hermione busco entre el publico a víktor pero no lo encontró, lo único que encontró eran los ojos de su profesor de pociones posados en ella... pero no eran ojos de desprecio sabia que era otro tipo de mirada... EL SHOW HABIA SIDO UN ÉXITO.

Pero como dicen lo que empieza bien termina mal... cuando la gryffindor había salido a buscar a su novio se encontró con la peor de las escenas... víktor besando a Pansy eso era el limite...

- Bruto músculo eres un idiota, no te creí capaz de semejante atrocidad

- Herm espera - dijo tomándola del brazo

- Víktor aléjate! NO quiero saber mas de ti!

- Pero amor...

- Amor UNA MIERDA TE ODIO!

--------------OoOoO--------------

DEJEN REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

Ahora los capítulos hago cortos por que sino pierde la gracia... Gracias Ann por tremenda inspiración! TKM SIS.


	4. I don't need a man

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HP no son míos, son de J.K Rowling y a la Warner -- no se que gano con esto pero buehh

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¿Hermanas?**

Por Mary Ann Snape.

**Cap. 4 : I don't need a man.**

_I see you looking at me_

_Like I got something for you_

_And the way that you stare_

_Don't you dare_

_'Cause I'm not about to_

_Just give it on up to you_

_'Cause there are some things I won't do_

_And I'm not afraid to tell you_

I don't ever want to leave you confused 

La castaña salió corriendo hacia el salón cuando choco con alguien

- Disculpe no fue mi intención- se disculpo la gryffindor

- No tiene por que disculparse, Granger – respondió el hombre

- De verdad lo siento profesor Snape

Cuando intento incorporarse sintió mucho dolor en su tobillo

- Vamos Granger, tiene el tobillo esginsado, la llevare a las mazmorras por que Pompfey no esta.

_The more you try_

_The less I buy it_

_And I don't have to think it through_

_You know if I'm into you_

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras Snape quito con cuidado los borcegos de vinilo que pertenecían a Ginny (:P jajaja sis me prestas tu borcegos?), Herm sintió como si el mundo se le diera vueltas su corazón palpitaba a 10 mil por hora.

- Auch!

- Señorita, considero usted el hecho de que estas botas son muy ajustadas y que parece una dominadora con su atuendo? – inquirió el profesor

- Ya lo se – dijo sonrojándose

- Ahora me puede decir que fue lo que paso?

- A que se refiere?

- A pesar de que me consideren un antisocial se distinguir una dama estuvo llorando

- Es que ... es que viakrumyapansybesandose!- dijo la muchacha largándose a llorar nueva mente

- Ahhh, déjeme decirle que no vale la pena llorar por alguien que la traiciona – respondió secándole las lagrimas (yo que ella me muero ahí nomás)

_I don't need a_

_I don't need a man, I don't_

_I don't need a man _

_I'll make it through_

_'Cause I know I'm fine _

_Without you!_

--------------OoOoO--------------

DEJEN REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

Ahora los capítulos hago cortos por que sino pierde la gracia... Gracias Ann por tremenda inspiración! TKM SIS.

Flaku grax por el apoyo

Y pili grax por firmar :P


	5. Losing up my buttons

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HP no son míos, son de J.K Rowling y a la Warner -- no se que gano con esto pero buehh

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¿Hermanas?**

Por Mary Ann Snape.

**Cap. 5 : Losing up my buttons. **

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby_

_But you keep fronting _

_Saying what you going to do to me _

_But I ain't seen nothing _

- gracias por ser tan amable profesor, snif – dijo secándose las lagrimas

- no hay de que

Severus levanto su cabeza, quedando muy cerca de la castaña, era como si un imán los estuviera atrayendo, sus bocas se unieron. El profesor se asombro al ver que su alumna le pedía dulcemente que dejara entrar su lengua, era algo totalmente tierno; pero termino rápidamente ya que se estaban quedando sin aire.

- creo que no debería haber hecho eso señorita Granger

- discul...pe, yo no ..., no se que paso...- dijo y salió corriendo de las mazmorras

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Snape fue a buscar a Dumbledore y metiendo la excusa de que creía que había mortifagos en la escuela bebió una poción rejuvenecedora ( :P jajajajaj si ya lo se es un cliché pero me gusta); fue hasta el salón y la busco desesperadamente, quería tenerla, besarla aunque fuera su alumna.

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I'm liking the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (Mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)_

_What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)_

_Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)_

Ahí la vio bailando entre la multitud con su ropa de dominadora como tanto le gustaba

_You been saying all the right things all along_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

_Baby, can't you see?_

_How these clothes are fitting on me_

_And the heat coming from this beat_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

Se le acerco y bailaron tan pegados que ya parecía que fueran uno

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree_

_'Cause the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me_

_I wonder_

_If I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder_

_If my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder_

_What I got next for you _

_What you want to do? (Do)_

La música seguía y lo único que hicieron fue bailar y besarse.

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

_I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please_

_Baby, can't you see?_

_How these clothes are fitting on me_

_And the heat coming from this beat_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

--------------OoOoO--------------

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

Perdón si tarde es que tuve gripe y después me sacaron la muela de juicio ( así que voy a tardar un poco en poner el capítulo 6

Gracias Lara Malfoy-Lynn por tu critica me ayudo bastante


End file.
